worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnaught Class Heavy Cruiser
BACKGROUND The Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, or simply the Dreadnaught, was a type of capital ship built for planetary occupation and space combat used by the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, local governments and various other organizations. The Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser was designed and developed by Rendili StarDrive for the Republic Judicial Forces and as flagship for Planetary Security Forces at least 80 years prior to the Clone Wars and was based on the larger Mandalorian Kandosii-type dreadnaught from the time of the Mandalorian Wars. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Confederation, Corporate Sector Authority, Various independants Ship Type: Heavy Cruiser Class: Dreadnaught Manufacturer: Rendili Stardrive Crew: 16 113 Gunners: 97 Troops: 3 000 Pilots: 30 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 135 000 (1B) Bridge 18 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 2 000 (3) Hanger 12 000 (4) Main Engines (6) 10 000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (4) 4 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 225 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1 200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 170 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Turbolaser Cannon (10) 200 ea Quad Turbolaser Cannon (20) 250 ea Turbolaser Battery (10) 300 ea (5) Shields 19 000 side (114 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 65 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 650kph FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 18 Back Up Hyperdrive (22 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 600m Height: 130m Width: 117m Weight: 4+ million tons Cargo: 9 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Cannon (10, 5 left, 5 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Quad Turbolaser Cannon (20, 6 forward, 7 left, 7 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 320 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 160km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Turbolaser Battery (10, 5 forward, 5 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 240 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 120km DAMAGE: 5d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 65 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors.. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT: Fighters - 12 Transports - 1 shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)